As Always
by Anhara S
Summary: Habia drama en el equipo 7. La tensión se podía mascar en el ambiente, como se suele decir. Sus cuatro componentes estaban mas que enterados de esto y sólo uno intentó solucionarlo. Naruto, como siempre. Oneshot sobre Team 7 friendship


Oneshot sobre Team 7.

Advert: Algo de SakuraXSasuke, SasukexOC y NarutoxHinata pero tan minimo, tan minimo que casi ni te vas a enterar. Quizas algo de mal lenguaje pero...ey! cosas peores se escuchan en la tele.

Disclaimer: Naruto NO me pertenece

* * *

Habia drama en el equipo 7. La tensión se podía mascar en el ambiente, como se suele decir. Sus cuatro componentes estaban mas que enterados de esto y sólo uno intentó solucionarlo.

Naruto, como siempre.

El rubio miró a ambos de sus compañeros. Kakashi habia decidido tomar la retaguardia e ir protegiendo sus espaldas. Sasuke iba un poco adelantado, liderando y Sakura caminaba a la misma altura que él.

El chico se fijó en el toque ausente de su mirada y frunció el ceño. Ella miraba a la espalda de Sasuke como si estuviera a miles de kilometros cuando en realidad solo estaba a un par de metros de ella. La vio morderse el labio y supo que estaba esforzandose por no llorar.

"¡Ey, estoy hambriento¿Que os parece si paramos a comer?" le dedicó una resplandeciente sonrisa a su compañera "Seguro que tú tambien quieres eh, Sakura-chan?!".

La kunoichi solo le miró unos instantes antes de dirigir su mirada hacia un Sasuke que se había parado a esperar. Cuando el chico ni siquiera la dirigió la mirada, ella negó con la cabeza.

"No, Naruto" miró al suelo, intentando retener las lagrimas que parecían querer salir de sus ojos "Debemos llegar antes de que anochezca".

"Pero Sakura-chan--".

"No podemos perder el tiempo tonterias, dobe".

"¡Oye, teme! Que tú seas un an--".

"Naruto, Sasuke tiene razón. Pararemo cuando anochezca".

Hizo una mueca de fastidio pero el gesto en la cara de Kakashi le dijo que no habia mucho que discutir. Suspiró y siguió andando, pensando en qué estúpido momento habian llegado a esa situación. ¡Ah sí!¡Ya se acordaba!. Toda la culpa la tenía el bastardo, como siempre.

A decir verdad Naruto no se había enterado muy bien de lo que habia ocurrido (En realidad casi nunca se enteraba de nada). Kiba le habia dicho que Chouji le habia dicho que Ino le habia dicho que Sasuke se habia peleado con Sakura.

Kiba dijo que había sido una pelea muy gorda porque Ino habia oído gritos y todo, y eso era decir mucho porque Sasuke debía haber gritado un par de veces en su vida, como mucho.

La cosa habia debido ocurrir hacia un par de semanas. Segun Kiba, Sakura e Ino habían ido de compras (Como siempre) cuando se habían encontrado con su Sasuke-kun y ambas se habian puesto como locas (Como siempre). El caso es que el bastardo las había ignorado olimpicamente (Como siempre) y continuado su camino. Ino y Sakura como no tenían nada mejor que hacer decidieron seguirle. Ino le habia dicho a Chouji que le habia dicho a Kiba que---¡Total!...Que Ino se mosqueó ligeramente cuando el moreno llegó a su casa y siguió de largo. Ambas chicas decidieron continuar siguiendole, intrigadas por saber a donde se dirigia el Dios de Konoha (¿Quien demonios habia apodado así a aquel bastardo?). El mosqueo de ambas se acrecentó cuando el amor se sus vidas se detuvo frente a una casa desconocida y tocó el timbre.

Unos instantes despues una chica abrió la puerta y...(Ahí va lo bueno) besó a Sasuke!.

¡A Sasuke-teme¡En la boca!¡¡Ewwww!!.

Ambas kunoichis, celosas y rabiosas, habían salido de su escondite y la habían emprendido a golpes con "la-zorra-sin-nombre-que-intentaba-violar-a-SU-Sasuke-kun".

La-zorra-sin-nombre-que...(Naruto se cansaba solo de repetir el nombre) que habia resultado ser una Chunin de Suna que pasaba en casa de sus primos una temporada, se volvió a su villa con una cojera mas que patente y un par de recuerdos de las uñas de Sakura en la cara. Ino había terminado con una calva en la cabeza (Kiba había dicho que la Chunin aun iba mostrando el mechon rubio como trofeo). Y a Sakura, siendo capaz de curarse a si misma, solo le habia quedado un mordisco en la mejilla (Naruto juraria que aun podia verlo). Sasuke, siendo el bastardo que era, se había echado a un lado y había observado tranquilamente la pelea de gatas de aquellas tres antes de marcharse sin siquiera separarlas.

Pocos minutos despues un par de ANBUS llegaron a poner calma.

Eso y no otra cosa había sido lo unico que habia montado aquel drama. Sasuke ni siquiera se dignaba a mirar a Sakura, y Sakura iba de un lado para otro como un cachorro lastimado. Y Naruto, en medio (Como siempre), sin tener ni idea de que hacer. Kakashi debía estar enterado de algo de lo que había ocurrido porque no hacía mas que mirar a sus tres alumnos con cara de cansancio. Naruto supuso que el Jounin estaria preocupado de que el trabajo en equipo se resquebrajara si habia un ataque. Naruto pensaba arreglar esta estupidez antes de que eso ocurriera.

Desafortunadamente para el rubio sus deseos no se vieron cumplidos y el ataque llegó cuando la tensión era mas que palpable. Incluso sus enemigos debieron darse cuenta de eso.

Desafortunadamente para Kakashi, sus sospechas si se cumplieron y el trabajo en equipo fue un auténtico desastre.

Sasuke había decidido pelear por su lado y ahora estaba en algun lugar desaparecido, arreglandoselas el solito. Kakashi no se preocupó demasiado por él, los ruidos que le llegaban le decían que el chico estaba a su derecha no muy lejos. Naruto, viendo que Sakura parecía mas en otro sitio que ahí luchando, decidió echar una mano a su compañera, ocupandose de sus atacantes.

A Kakashi le dejaron el resto.

Afortunadamente para el Jounin aquellos enemigos eran demasiado torpes como para ser un peligro importante.

Afortunadamente para él tambien, sus alumnos no eran los Chunin mas poderosos de todo Konoha por nada.

Pocos instantes despues de que Sakura, Naruto y él acabasen con los suyos, Sasuke salió de entre los matorrales a su derecha, ileso. Tiró al suelo algo metálico.

"Son de Kirigakure".

A Kakashi no le hizo falta ver el hitae-ate que Sasuke habia tirado al suelo para saberlo. El chico desactivó el sharingan y se limpió con la mano un pequeño corte que tenía en la mejilla.

"No han tardado mucho en enterarse de nuestra misión".

"Deberiamos apresurarnos, entonces" Sakura se frotó las manos, nerviosa, en la falda.

Kakashi miró al cielo "Va anochecer. Nuestro campo de visión empeorará y eso le dará ventaja a ellos. Deberiamos acampar".

"Pero si hacemos eso nos volveran a atacar".

"Nos atacaran de todas formas, Sakura. Es mejor que nos ataquen en terreno que podamos conocer y que estemos descansados. Dormiremos un par de horas y seguiremos. Con un poco de suerte mañana por la mañana estaremos allí" el Jounin miró a su alrededor "Este es tan buen sitio como cualquier otro. Sasuke¿Crees que podrás ocultar este claro?".

El chico asintió con seriedad antes de formar una par de sellos con sus manos. Los cuatro cenaron en silencio y Naruto se vio deseando mas que nunca que las cosas volviesen a estar como antes. Hacia un momento que Sakura se había ofrecido a curar el corte de la mejilla de Sasuke y este ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza para mirarla. Había dejado su plato en el suelo y se había levantado, diciendo que él haria la primera guardia.

El rostro de Sakura le había roto el corazón.

Vale que Sakura-chan se hubiese pasado un poquito. Bueno, o quizas un muchito, pero ¡Ey! Naruto daría cualquier cosa porque la kunoichi se pusiese echa una fiera si le besaban a él. Ella nunca hacía nada de eso cuando Hinata le besaba.

Aquel bastardo no se merecía el amor incondicional de Sakura. Ella le cuidaba y él la ignoraba. Ella se importaba por él y el bastardo la contestaba con malas miradas. Desde el principio del equipo 7 Sakura solo había vivido por y para Sasuke. Él la habia rechazado una y mil veces pero ella volvia otra vez, incansable, dandole todo lo que tenía. Ahora ella también se merecía tener algo a cambio de todo lo que le había dado.

Sakura no se merecia sufrir así.

"¡Ey teme!" Naruto se sentó a su lado y colocó la barbilla en las rodillas. Vio como Sasuke observaba todo lo estoicamente que podía un punto entre los arboles.

El chico debia estar en su 'modus bastardis' asi que Naruto decidió pasar a la acción "¿Por que eres tan gilipollas?".

"¿Y tu por que eres tan capullo?".

"¡Oi, bastardo que estamos hablando de ti!".

Sasuke a su lado suspiró con molestia "Vete a la cama, dobe".

"¿Y perderme la diversión de verte fulminar ese arbol con la mirada?...Nah!" Naruto observó la mueca divertida del moreno "Oye, teme...¿Porque no vas a hablar con ella?".

"No".

"¡Venga ya! No puedes estar enfadado toda la eternidad no?" recordó lo sumamente rencoroso que podía llegar a ser su amigo "No?".

Sasuke dio otro suspiro molesto "Supongo que no".

"¿Entonces a que esperas?".

"Que no vaya a estar enfadado por siempre no significa que no lo este ahora".

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con fastidio "Eres un tiquismiquis sabes?".

"Sí, lo sé".

"Y un cobarde" Naruto le miró a los ojos desafiante cuando Sasuke se giró hacia el, visiblemente cabreado. El rubio esperó que aquello surgiese efecto. Habia dos unicas palabras que eran capaces de hacer reaccionar al moreno. Una era cobarde, la otra era Itachi. Naruto no creyó que hiciese falta llegar a esos extremos.

El jinchuuriki sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio como un Sasuke mas que molesto se levantaba y cogia la manta del rubio con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

"¡Ey Que yo tambien tengo frio!" la expresión que Sasuke le devolvió fue muy clara. "Te jodes" se podia leer perfectamente en su cara de bastardo.

Naruto pensó que robarle su manta a un Kakashi supuestamente dormido era un riesgo que no quería correr.

* * *

Sasuke se sentó junto a Sakura y la tendió su manta.

"Gracias" murmuró, poniendosela por encima.

"Daselas al dobe. Es suya" Sasuke frunció el ceño ante lo que se avecina. El odiaba todas estas tonterias "Mira, yo no--".

"Lo siento" Sasuke se volvió algo sorprendido. Sakura se abrazó a sus rodillas y apoyó la barbilla en ellas "Yo no tenia derecho a hacer lo que hice".

"No, no lo tenias" sabía que si Naruto estuviese escuchando eso le habria gritado que no fuese tan bastardo, pero él era un bastardo (Sí, lo reconocía) y esa era la verdad. A Sasuke no le gustaban las delicadezas ni las mentiras. Y eso no había forma de cambiarlo.

"Ni Ino ni yo---" Sasuke estuvo a punto de decirla que lo que hiciese Ino no le importaba pero ella cogió aire y continuó "Supongo que siempre supe que sería así".

El asintió imperceptiblemente. Aunque le costase admitirlo, llegado el momento él siempre la habria elegido a ella por encima de otras. Ella siempre había estado ahí y llegado el caso siempre habría sido su primera elección. Sasuke aun seguía siendo demasiado joven y pensar en familia y matrimonio solo le hacía sentir acorralado y nauseabundo (Despues de todo aun tenia que matar a su hermano y sobrevivir a ello) pero sabía que llegado el momento, ella seguiría siendo su primera opción. ¿Que mejor que ella para estar a su lado el resto de su vida? Lo estaria aunque no estuviesen casados así que...

"Tu siempre serás mi primera elección pero..." la miró fijamente a los ojos y suspiró. Odiaba estas cosas "Quizas yo no quiera elegir. No aun"

"Lo sé" ella se mordió el labio, luchando por deshacer el nudo de su garganta "Cuando...cuando volvistes, yo decidí darte tiempo. Sabía que era duro para tí y decidí dejarte solo para que pudieras adecuarte. Creí que tu puerta siempre estaria abierta para mí. Supongo que cuando pensé en volver, la puerta se me cerró en las narices" dejó salir una risita triste. Le miró a los ojos "Echo de menos ser tu amiga".

"Yo tambien lo echo de menos" aquella declaración le pilló de improvisto incluso a él.

Sakura abrió la boca, sorprendida "Creía que despues de---¿De verdad?".

"Yo mataría por tí y lo sabes" contestó, incomodo por tanta demostración de cosas que no deberian mostrarse _nunca_.

"¿Crees que podrás perdonarme?".

Sasuke alzó una ceja "No estaría aquí si no pudiera".

"Yo creía que habia sido Naruto".

"Bueno, eso también" Sakura dejó escapar una carcajada divertida. Se limpió las lagrimas y le tendió la mano "¿Amigos?".

Él la miro un instante, sonrió y se acercó a ella.

Y la besó.

Quizas fue un par de segundos lo que él habia tardado en rozar sus labios sobre los suyos pero a Sakura le pareció el mejor momento de su vida.

"Amigos".

Sasuke se separó e inclinó la cabeza para oir de nuevo ese ruido que hacía segundos habian alcanzado sus oidos. Sonrió de forma burlona cuando lo identificó. Cogió un par de piedras y las tiró hacia arriba. Unos instantes despues algo cayó gritando encima de ellos.

"¡Naruto!" Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza "¡Teme!¡La proxima vez que tires piedras a un arbol ten mas cuidado!¡Yo estaba ahí!".

"Ya lo sé, dobe" dijo empujando a un lado al rubio que tenia sus piernas por encima de las suyas.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con una cara que prometía venganza y un instante despues su rostro se iluminó "¿Habeis hecho las paces ya?" gritó, haciendose sitio con el culo entre los dos.

"¡No grites tanto que Kakashi te va a oir!" Sakura contestó sonrojada.

"¡Pero si esta roncando, Sakura-chan!" Naruto tiró sus brazos por encima de sus hombros "¿Volvemos a ser un equipo, entonces?".

"Sí, dobe..."

* * *

Kakashi no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando oyó la afirmación algo molesta de Sasuke.

Las cosas volvían a ser como siempre.

Como debian ser.

**Owari**

* * *

Opiniones pleasssse!!


End file.
